How it Feels to be Famous
by CammieMorgan24
Summary: Josh Abrams is the current best singer in America. What happens when his tour brings him to Gallagher? T only because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for a few days, and I hope it's not terrible. i have already written the next two chapters, but I may change them if I get any ideas in reviews. *Hint,hint.***

**CHAPTER 1**

**~~~BEX'S POV~~~**

Josh Abrams._ Drool_. Rebecca 'Bex' Abrams. _I wish._ Josh Abrams. At Gallagher. _Soon to be reality._

So, who is Joshua Peter Abrams? He's only the most famous17-year-old singer, who every girl at Gallagher, actually, scratch that, every girl in America wishes they could meet.

Ok, so I know we're spies, and we shouldn't get attached to anything, but I couldn't stop listening to his music. I always had it blasting from either my CD player in my room, my iPod, or mentally, in my head.

As I was saying, though, Josh Abrams is coming to Gallagher. Very soon. As in, tomorrow, soon.

He's currently touring the country, and performs at select schools, arenas, and other venues. Gallagher just happens to be one of them.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I walked into our room to find Bex staring off into space, with her iPod on, and blasting music so loud that I could hear it. Of course, she was listening to Josh Abrams. Again.

She glanced up at me when I slammed the door. 'Hey Cam. How'd it go?'

She pulled one of her earphones out so she could hear my reply.

'Brilliant.' I said with obviously fake enthusiasm. I flopped onto my bed and she stared at me until I continued. 'The whole of Roseville High's sophomore and above students will be arriving tomorrow at ten. Abrams and his entourage will be here at eleven tonight. The concert begins at half past three, just after our afternoon classes. Oh, and did I mention that I have to show him around the school?' I complained the last sentence.

'No!' Bex yelled, obviously jealous.

'His tour begins at nine. That means I miss out on CoveOps!' I continued.

'I'll give him the tour if you want.' Bex volunteered.

I glanced at her, but didn't reply, knowing she would probably punch me in the face if I refused her the chance to actually meet Josh Abrams.

**~~~Liz's POV~~~**

Macey and I walked into our room, to find Cammie and Bex talking about Josh Abram's visit the next day.

Macey squealed and joined in, saying, 'Oh my gosh! We have to choose killer outfits. Bex, we have to get you noticed!'

We all knew Bex was the most in love with Josh, out of the four of us. Macey came second. I liked his music a lot, but I liked Jonas more than him. Cammie didn't even like his music at all, and she always groaned when she was forced to listen to it.

After Macey chose our outfits, Macey, Bex and I all went to sleep, although Cammie had to go and see her mum and greet Josh Abrams and everyone who would come with him.

**~~~Macey's POV~~~**

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a screeching alarm and saw flashes of a red light from under the door.

'CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!' A mechanical voice screeched, as the mansion that is Gallagher Academy transformed itself from the spy-training round that it is, into a school for snobby, rich girls.

I glanced out our window and saw several cars and a bus/caravan thing driving up the Gallagher drive-way, as the sirens and lights stopped screeching and flashing.

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

After several hours of driving and going through the gates of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, our trip was finally over.

I climbed out of my bus, that was like a travelling home for me, and began walking up the steps of the mansion. I had to admit, this place was pretty impressive. I mean, for a school.

As I was climbing the stairs, the double doors opened to reveal a man and a woman. The woman was in front of the man. She was wearing a grey skirt suit, and her long hair framed her flawless face. The man wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt and dark blue tie.

When I reached them, the woman began to speak. 'Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. I am Headmistress Rachel Morgan.' She looked more like a model than a headmistress. 'This is Joe Solomon. He is one of our best teachers here.' She motioned to the man, who shook my hand. 'And this is my daughter, Cameron Morgan.' For the first time, I noticed a girl, around my age, who stood behind the headmistress and Joe Solomon. She wore a school uniform of a (nice-coloured) green and white checked skirt, white shirt, green tie and black blazer. She wore black tights and black ballet flats. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun that managed to look perfect on her and she wore no make-up. Not that she needed it anyway. 'Cammie is a Junior. She will be giving you a tour of the school tomorrow morning.'

I nodded to her, as my agent joined our conversation. Soon, Cammie and I were left on our own as the adults discussed different things that we had no interest in.

'So,' I started, not knowing what to say. 'You're the headmistress's daughter, hey?'

She nodded and looked at the ground. I guessed she was shy.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

So, here I was. I had finally met the famous Josh Abrams. He didn't look like much, wearing a pair of old grey jeans and a white hoddie. Sure, he said the right things and acted respectful, but he seemed just like anyone else I had met. Other than the fact that there were at least thirty people trailing in after him, all there to help him perform for us.

Anyway, when we were alone, I pretended to act shy. I thought it would be better to do that than have to explain that I didn't even like his music.

Eventually, someone brought him a duffel bag, and I realised just how late it was. 'So, would you like me to take you to your room?' I asked quietly.

'Sure.' He smiled down at me. I only reached to his nose.

After walking for exactly two minutes and thirty one seconds, we reached a room that had been set aside for him. I unlocked the door (with a normal key, not the standard fingerprint locks we usually have at Gallagher) and walked in, turning on the lights as I went.

He followed me in and we stood in the largest bedroom in the whole of the mansion. It had three sections to it. Each section was at a different height, with one step in between each. One section had the bed and bedside table; another had a lounge set and television. The third had a kitchenette and table, as well as a door that led into the (massive) bathroom.

The whole place had been decked out in expensive furniture, so we could live up to our name of being a school for rich and privileged young girls.

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

One word. WOW! I mean, I know I was at a school for rich girls, but this was the best place I had been to on my whole tour.

As I marvelled at the room I was to have to myself for the next two nights, Cammie excused herself and left me to myself.

**There you go. First chapter of another story. Let me know what you think. I hope its all right… Anyway; let me know what you think, please. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

'Wake up, Cam!' Liz quietly shook me awake. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my blanket back over my face. 'Cammie! Get up! Bex has already made all sorts of threats if you aren't up in forty three seconds.'

That got me up. I didn't want to push my luck with Bex. My internal body clock told me it was only six thirty in the morning. Half an hour earlier than usual.

Macey handed me my uniform. She had modified it, so my skirt now reached only half way down my thigh. I groaned. Of course Macey would do this to me!

I hurriedly changed into it, before Macey began on my hair. She straightened it and tied it in a perfect-messy high ponytail, with some wispy bits around my face.

No matter how much I complained, she insisted on covering my face in make-up. When she was done, I had foundation, light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and some lip-gloss. I did look nice, though, so I didn't complain too much.

She then moved on to Bex, Liz, and finally herself, doing the same to all of us.

As we went to leave our room and go to breakfast, we saw an envelope that had been slipped under the door.

Bex opened it and found four timetables and a short note. Obviously, our new timetables had regular subjects on them.

Mine read:

8.00-9.00am English

9.00-10.00am Study/Free Lesson

10.00-11.00 General Science

11.00-12.00pm PE

12.00-1.00pm Lunch

1.00-2.00pm Maths

2.00-3.00pm History

Bex had the same as me. Liz was the same, although she had Geography instead of English, and another study period instead of History. Macey only had the study period with us. She had maths, study, art, technology, PE and biology.

I would, however, miss out on English, because I was giving Josh his tour, and the beginning of General Science, because that was when we would welcome the Roseville students.

Bex grabbed the note that was in the envelope and read it out:

_Dear Gallagher Girls,_

_Today is a big day. We expect you to be on your best behaviour. Look after our guests as best you can._

_Remember to be at breakfast by 7.30am._

_Our guests from Roseville High School will be arriving at 10.00am, disrupting the beginning of your third class. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Our guests will be joining in classes for the rest of the day, to give them a chance to experience how our school runs. There may be small changes to your timetables. _

_There will be a barbeque lunch outside, near the barn, at 12.00 until 1.00pm where you will have the opportunity to get to know the Roseville High students at a social level. _

_Josh Abram's concert this afternoon begins at 3.30pm, in the Grand Hall. You are permitted to wear appropriate clothing other than your uniform._

_The Roseville High students will stay at Gallagher Academy until 9.30pm, giving an extended chance to form friendships with the students._

_Once again, I am sorry for inconveniences caused. Enjoy your day, and remember to give our school a good name._

_Love, _

_Headmistress Rachel Morgan_

**~~~BEX'S POV~~~**

We quickly memorised our timetables and left for breakfast in the Grand Hall.

Every conversation was about Josh Abrams and his concert. The only person who didn't seem excited was Cammie.

She had met him last night, but no matter how much we asked (or threatened) her, she wouldn't tell us anything about him. She even complained about having to give him a tour of the school. I volunteered to do it for her, but her mother had insisted it was Cammie's job.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

A bell rang at five to eight, telling us that class would begin soon. Everyone stood up and walked to their rooms to collect books, pens, laptops, and whatever they would need for their first classes.

I, however, walked to my mother's office, not using any secret passageways that I usually would.

For the first time, she let me knock before telling me to enter.

I walked in and found Josh Abrams and his agent sitting on the couches, with trays of food from their breakfast sitting on the table in front of them.

'Hey, Cam.' My mum smiled at me.

I walked over and sat next to her. 'Hi, mum.'

Josh just stared at me. I smiled slightly at him, before introducing myself properly to his agent. 'Hi. I'm Cameron Morgan.'

'Nice to meet you, Cameron. I'm Dee Dee. I'm Josh's agent.' She shook my hand as she spoke.

'Cammie will be giving Josh a tour of the school, and introducing him to some of the students if he wants to meet them, and I will be showing the rest of you the grand Hall so you can begin setting up. Is that alright?'

'Of course, Mrs Morgan.' Dee Dee replied. 'Josh, be at the Hall by 12.30. Okay?'

He nodded and stood up. I followed him out of the office, into the Hall of History.

Acting shy, I began speaking quietly. 'So, this is the Hall of History-'

'Hall of History, huh?' he cut me off. I nodded.

Pointing to a statue of a man's torso and head, I continued. 'This is Gallagher Academy's first headmaster. Our school has been around for almost two hundred years.'

Josh didn't seem particularly interested in what I was saying, so I trailed off. 'Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?'

'Uh, yea. Can we go outside?' he asked.

'Uh-huh.'

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

I don't know what it was about this girl, but she was different. She wasn't like all the other girls I had met so far on my trip. She was beautiful and didn't need all the make-up she was wearing. She had eyes that kept changing colour and I couldn't help but stare at them.

I didn't know what to say to her. I was nervous around her, so I decided the less I said, the better.

I hadn't met someone who was so…real to me in a long time. Everyone acts like I'm some kind of god. But I'm not, and even though Cammie is shy around me, she doesn't seem to act weird.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I walked next to Josh until we were outside. We sat down by the side of the pond. I shivered, wearing my mid-calf socks and thin skirt.

Josh noticed and shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my legs. I couldn't help remembering the last time I had been given a guy's jacket. It made me think how much I wished I could see Zach again.

As we looked at the pond and soaked up what sunlight there was, Josh inched closer to me, until our out-stretched legs were touching.

'So,' I started. 'What's it like to be a famous singer who every girl is practically obsessed with?'

'It's not so bad. I travel a lot, and meet heaps of cool people.' He said. 'But since when is every girl obsessed with me?'

'You should have heard the conversations at breakfast this morning!' I laughed, remembering how many times Josh had been mentioned. 'They all wish they could meet you and are jealous that I have.'

'So, are you one of those girls?' he whispered. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my face as he looked at me.

No! I wanted to say, but didn't. Instead I just looked down and forced my mouth into a slight smile.

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before we started talking about just regular stuff: what it was like at a private boarding school, what he thought of travelling so much, our friends, past experiences and his concert that night.

I stood up when a taxi drove through the gates of Gallagher and began down the long driveway. Josh stood up also, and I gave him back his jacket.

When the taxi door opened, my mouth dropped open. Climbing out of the car was someone I didn't think I would be seeing for a while, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the whole thing being in one block, but I've tried to fix it three times and it keeps stuffing up. :/ If you know how to fix it, can you please tell me? Also, I haven't updated my story 'A Spies Life' in a while because I'm kind of stuck for just this next chapter. So please check that out and give me some ides if you'd like. Thank you! (: CHAPTER THREE ~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~ Zach. ~~~ZACH'SPOV~~~ Cammie. What was she doing with that guy. I've forgotten his name. Is it Jimmy? He's that famous singer who is performing at Gallagher today. That's why we're here. ~~~JOSH'S POV~~~ As Cammie and I stood up, the taxi pulled up and a guy, about my age stepped out of it. He was tall, muscly and had long, dark hair. He immediately looked over at Cammie and I with an odd expression. Cammie stared at him, and I saw a smile appear on her lips. She looked really excited to see him. Who was he? As she began walking towards him, two other guys climbed out of the taxi. One was well built, and tan, the other was short and skinny, kind of nerdy looking. I trailed after Cammie, slowly. ~~~ZACH'S POV~~~ Cammie smiled and began walking towards me as Grant and Jonas also climbed out of the taxi. She ran the last few metres and Grant stepped in front of her and grabbed her in a hug. 'Cammie!' 'Hey Grant.' She laughed. Cammie turned to Jonas and hugged him too. 'Liz will be glad to see you, Jonas.' She said and watched as he turned bright red and looked at the ground with a goofy smile on his face. Then she turned to me and said, as I reached out and hugged her. 'Hey, Zach.' 'Gallagher Girl.' I smirked at her. 'It's been a while.' She smiled and agreed. 'I missed you.' She looked at the ground and whispered so quiet I could only just hear her. That Jimmy guy came up and introduced himself. 'Hi. I'm Josh Abrams.' We all introduced ourselves to him, as Cammie walked over and stood between me and Grant. 'Zach, Grant and Jonas came to our school on an exchange last year. They're some of my best friends.' Cammie explained. 'What are you doing here, now, though?' she asked us. 'Well, your mother just missed us too much and invited us back.' I smirked, obviously joking, though. ~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~ 'Actually,' Jonas corrected. 'The headmistress invited us, because she knew Bex, Liz and you would be glad to see us again, and that we'd enjoy the concert tonight.' 'Awesome!' I smiled and looked at Josh as he spoke. 'Well, I'm glad to meet some of Cammie's friends. I hope you enjoy the concert, too.' He was cut off by the faint sound of the bell from inside the mansion. I began heading towards the doors. 'I can't be late to my next lesson. I have Madame Dabney as my supervisor, and I don't really want a detention.' I explained and Zach laughed, remembering some old experiences of ours. 'Josh, feel free to have another look around the school, if you want. I have a study lesson, so you could always drop in and see my friends and me if you'd like. Zach, Jonas, Grant, maybe you could show him around after you put your stuff in your room?' they nodded and I smiled at them before running off inside. ~~~JOSH'S POV~~~ Cammie ran off and that Zeke guy, Grant and Jonas grabbed their bags from the taxi and headed off inside. I trailed after them. 'So,' I started, awkwardly. 'Are you and Cammie, like, together, or, um, something?' I rubbed my hand through my hair, nervous about his answer. I had seen the way she'd looked at him and how she lingered a little longer than necessary when they hugged. 'Sure are.' He smirked at me, before heading off down a corridor and leaving me behind. Grant followed immediately but Jonas gave me a look that said he felt sorry for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter for you! (: So, at the moment I'm in the middle of my end of year exams, so I'm sorry that this is another bad chapter... I'm too lazy to get it edited. **

Us girls walked out of the room and hurried to change back into our uniforms. I threw my hair up in a messy bun as we walked toward the area outside the mansion. Some shelters had been set up, and there were rows upon rows of chairs.

All the Gallagher Girls sat in the right block, with the three Blackthorne Boys in the front row, wearing their school uniform.

We chatted quietly, keeping up our schools cover as four buses arrived with the students from Roseville High. They all piled out, yelling across at each other and wearing casual clothes. Half the girls wore mini shorts and crop tops.

Their teachers eventually had them all sit on the other chairs, ready for a short assembly.

When they were finally quiet, my mother walked up to the podium and microphone that had been set up. 'Welcome to Gallagher Academy. I am Rachel Morgan, the Headmistress. I can truthfully say how glad and excited I am that we have you here, and that it is under these circumstances that we will be able to enjoy a concert this evening. I will be quick, so that you can have enough time to join in and experience the life of Gallagher. Today you will all be split up to join in classes with our students. We do expect you to treat it as an opportunity to learn and meet new people. The list of names and classes is on display in several locations around the school, and all the teachers, both from Roseville and Gallagher have a copy of it, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding your classes. If you do, please don't hesitate to ask any of our students or staff members. Lunch will be served, where we are now, at twelve o'clock. Finally, the concert will begin at three thirty this afternoon, shortly after your last class. Enjoy your day, and I hope to get to meet some of you throughout the day.'

She stepped away from the podium and all of us Gallagher Girls stood and began walking out of our rows in neat lines. We walked toward the front doors of the mansion with the Roseville students staring at us as we talked quietly and acted 'upper-class.'

I walked to my next class, general science with a new white MacBook in my hands. I sat down next to Liz, and Bex was on her other side. As we waited for everyone else to arrive, we realised we were the only Gallagher Girls in this class. We sat quietly as about twenty other students, from Roseville High, walked in and sat in the rows behind us, taking in the modern science facilities.

Dr Fibbs walked in as the last students sat down. 'Hello. I'm Dr Fibbs, the head science teacher here at Gallagher. Today we will be doing some simple, and fun experiments. But first I'd like to know your names.' He pointed to the girl sitting behind me and she said her name was Kim, he pointed to the next person and the said they were Lisa. It went on like this until everyone had said their names, and Dr Fibbs invited Liz, Bex and I to introduce ourselves.

'I'm Liz Sutton.' Liz said shyly.

'Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex.' Someone in the back snicked at her nickname and earnt themselves a glare.

'Cameron Morgan.'

'Hey, isn't the headmistress, someone, Morgan?' someone called out.

Dr Fibbs nodded. 'Yes, very good. Cammie is her daughter.' I groaned as he said that. I didn't like being known as the headmistress' daughter. Oh well, too late now.

Dr Fibbs started the lesson, and we did some chemistry experiments, making things blow up, and such. Too bad it wasn't a real Gallagher chemistry class, because then the explosions would have been much bigger.

Anyway, after science, we left for PE. Bex and I changed into our Gallagher sports uniform of short black shorts, white singlet top with the Gallagher crest and joggers.

Liz met us in the gym, along with Tina, Mick and a large group of Roseville students. Mr Solomon was teaching us PE that day, so he chose for us to play a game of basketball.

He split Bex and I up and made us the captains of each team. I had a group of girls who looked like they were more interested in the few boys in the class than playing the game, Tina, Liz and two of the boys, who both looked capable of playing a decent game.

I decided to tone down my athleticism so not every Gallagher student looked brilliant at sports, and to make our cover a little more believable. Bex was her normal self, stealing the ball every chance she got and scoring her team many points. Liz tried to stay out of the action, as usual, and the visiting girls only played occasionally.

By the end of that lesson, I hadn't even worked up a sweat, so I didn't bother showering or changing before lunch.

Liz and I showed the Roseville students the way out of the mansion while Bex ran off to find Macey.

**~~~BEX'S POV~~~**

I ran off to find Macey and eventually checked our dorm room, where I found her sitting on her bed and staring out the window.

'Macey?' I asked, worried by her spaced out expression.

'Huh?' she turned and looked at me. 'Sorry. I'm just not used to people treating me different again.'

I knew what she meant. No one at Gallagher treated her any different to any other girl just because she was the Senators daughter. It seems like the Roseville students must be, though.

'It'll be fine, Mace. We'll look out for you.' She smiled and stood up. 'Come on, let's go to lunch.'

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

We spent lunch trying to make conversations with Roseville students, but everyone kept asking Macey stupid questions, so we gave up pretty quickly.

Soon it was time for our afternoon classes, so we split up again, promising to let Macey dress us up for the concert.

Bex was way too distracted by the thought of seeing Josh's concert that she did no work at all for the next two hours of class, leaving it up to me to do it all for her (not that it was hard, at all).

When the last lesson was finally over, we raced back to our room and flung the door open.

I groaned as I saw what Macey had laid on my bed for me to wear and Bex squealed in delight.

**A/N Once again, I always enjoy your feedback and constructive criticism, I won't feel offended if you say something mean. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of short black denim high waisted shorts, a tucked in tight white t-shirt and an emerald green silky cropped bomber jacket, with black high-top converse.

Liz's mouth fell open when she saw me. 'Cammie! You look so good!'

I smiled at her before complaining to Macey. 'Is this really necessary? Can't I just wear jeans?'

'Uh, sure.' She said as she pulled out a pair of super skinny light blue, ripped jeans and a black top that I could tell already I wouldn't be able to breath in. 'Are these ok?' she smirked.

I groaned. 'Never mind. I think this will be more comfortable than that, any day.'

Macey smiled triumphantly before pushing Liz into the bathroom with her outfit to change into, and sitting me on a chair before attacking my hair with a straightener.

By the time Liz was out again, Macey had done my hair in a perfect messy bun and tied a thick white bow around it, leaving some wispy hairs around my face. She had also plastered my face with make-up. It was covered in foundation, and my eye make-up was medium-dark, while I had a glittery lip gloss that matched my eye-shadow.

Another ten minutes and all four of us were ready.

Bex wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a tight black halter-top, with knee-high black boots. Her hair was dead-straight and in a loose ponytail.

Liz wore a loose white dress that reached half-way down her thigh, shorter than she ever wore dresses, and a thick gold belt at her waist, as well as gold gladiator shoes. Her hair was down and curled.

And Macey wore a tight, short denim dress with a zip up the middle, and thin straps. She wore high top black converse, like mine, and her hair was braided loosely, but looked stunning.

We quickly made our way to the grand Hall and walked in, before Bex grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd to the front, so we could touch the stage, almost.

There was an excited chatter running through the Hall, and I couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement.

When the lights were turned off, everyone started cheering and clapping, so, of course, I joined in.

A drum beat started and a few beats in, a spotlight landed on Josh Abrams. He stood in the middle of the stage and held a microphone to his mouth.

Two more beats and he began singing a new song that none of us had heard yet, and that's saying something, because Liz routinely hacks into computer systems that have all songs that are in the process of being recorded.

When he finished the song, everyone cheered and Josh spoke into the microphone. 'How are you doing today, Roseville?' his response was a chorus of cheers and whoops. 'I hope you liked that song. I haven't sung it anywhere else before.' More cheers. 'Now this next song I want you all to sing along to, ok? It's Mystery Girl!' everyone continued cheering as the song began and everyone sang along.

Everyone was jumping in time with the beat, and soon I found myself, not at the front anymore, but in the middle of a group of Roseville students.

Half way through the song, someone grabbed me from behind, and I resisted the urge to attack them. I'm glad I resisted, because it turned out to be Zach. He was giving me one of those awkward hugs from behind, so I turned around and hugged him back.

'Hey, Zach!' I yelled to be heard over the music.

'Hey Gallagher Girl!' He smirked at me, as he released me from our hug.

'Um, where's Bex?' Grant asked, appearing behind Zach, with Jonas next to him.

'And Liz?' Jonas added in, blushing slightly.

'I don't know, we got separated.'

They looked slightly disappointed, but then Grant started talking to, and dancing with, a blonde girl from Roseville, and Jonas began dancing along with the music.

Zach and I started dancing and singing along (well, that was mainly me) to Josh's song.

'This Jimmy guy is pretty good.' Zach leant down to yell in my ear.

'It's Josh!' I corrected.

He just shrugged and continued doing a weird version of dancing.

A few songs later, Josh stopped the music to make an announcement. 'Having a good time?' cheers erupted, again. 'I have a special announcement. You're the first to hear about this. There's a competition to be in my next music video. Send a video of you and your friends doing a dance, and the winner gets to star in my video!' the cheers got louder, if that's possible. Josh turned around and counted in the next song while excited conversations and plans began around the hall.

**A/N This story is getting to the good bits soon! Hope you like it! (: And I've just finished my end-of-year exams so I **_**might**_** be updating more often. Please check out and review my other stories as well, and feel free to constructive-ly criticise any of my writing. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews! (:**

**CHAPTER SIX**

'Get up!' Bex called to me as she barged into our room. She had stayed around after the concert to try and see Josh again, but was finally back in our room, where I was, hiding from the Roseville students.

'Why?' I asked unenthusiastically, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

'To make our audition film, of course!' she told me, as Liz and Macey strolled into our room, as well.

'You're not seriously expecting me to be in it,' I said, until I looked at her face, and added hesitantly, 'are you?'

She gave me a look that answered my question. _Of course!_

I groaned and pulled myself up off my bed. I stood in the middle of the room and watched as Bex and Macey began moving all our furniture to one end of the room. I joined in as Lizzie set up a sound system and cameras.

When we had a cleared area, Macey ran to her closet and began grabbing things out and throwing them on the ground, as Bex and Liz argued about whose idea was better.

'Guys!' I yelled, sick of the arguing, and wanting to get this over with. 'We need to do something different to get noticed, ok?'

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say more.

'Like…?' Macey asked, drawing the word out.

'I don't know. Just not a normal dance.'

'Like, make up a new style?' Bex asked, confused.

'Not exactly…' Liz cut me off. I know, Liz?

'Oh! I have an idea! Let's do it in the dark!' she said enthusiastically before muttering under her breath the names of all sorts of chemicals and ticking them off her fingers.

'Uh, okay then, Lizzie.' Macey said slowly.

Liz looked up, as if remembering we were there. 'Oh, what I meant was dance in the dark, but with reflective or glowing clothes. Then we can make it look really cool!'

As soon as we registered what she said, we sprung into action. Macey turned back to the closet, and pulled out four outfits, as well as four pairs of shoes and sets of accessories.

Liz ran out of the room with a back pack to get the chemicals from the labs that she would need to dye our clothes.

And Bex plugged in her iPod to the sound system and listened to all Josh's songs to choose one to dance to.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat down on the floor, with my back against the wall and watched the chaos going on.

**~~~Time skip~~~**

About half an hour later, we were all ready to film our dance. Liz had dyed our outfits and Bex had chosen a song and made up a rough dance routine.

Macey wore a halter dress that reached less than half way down her thigh. It was tight up the top, but flowed gently after her waist. She also wore a pair of stilettos and a pair of sunglasses. Everything she wore was dyed in a glowing green formula of Liz's.

Bex wore an oversized jumper with the sleeves pushed up above her elbows, and a pair of short shorts, as well as converse and a ribbon tied in her hair as a headband. Her colour theme of everything she wore was a glowing orange.

Liz wore a tight t-shirt and a pair of shorts, with a selection of bangles up one arm and a pair of ballet flats. Everything she had on was a fluorescent pink.

And I wore a pair of skinny jeans, and a loose crop top that Macey chose for me, even though I hated it, as well as ballet flats and a flat baseball cap **(I hope you know what I mean).** My colour was a glowing bright blue.

We turned the lights off, pulled the blinds of the windows, and looked at each other, only able to see their clothes in the dark.

Liz turned on the camera and we all got into position to start our dance. As the music started, we all stood in a tight group. One by one, we spun out and stood on our own, in time with the music.

As the drums came in, we started an elaborate routine** (which I am too lazy to write down, just imagine something totally epic!).**

We ended as we started, standing in a tight group in the middle of the room. As the last note faded out, we stood panting, until Liz stopped the camera and flicked the lights back on.

We all flopped down on the ground, exhausted, but excited to see how it looked.

Liz hurriedly hooked up the camera to one of her laptops and started the film.

I have to say, the effect was really good. All you could see was the clothes we were wearing and it worked well with the kinda-techno-style song.

As it finished we all looked at each other and started discussing how to do it better.

We changed some moves, and added others before filming again. We went through this process of filming, watching, discussing, changing, and re-filming several times.

By the time we were finished, we checked the time and it was 7.30. We were half an hour late for dinner! Shoot!

We hurriedly changed into normal clothes. Macey wore a pair of white frayed denim short shorts and a green crop top as well as a pair of silver ballet flats, and silver jewellery. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and added heavy make-up.

Bex wore a pair of black denim shorts and a British flag top, with a pair of high-top white converse. She had her hair out and slightly wavy, and dark eye make-up.

Liz wore a white dress that reached to her knees and had a brown plaited belt at her waist and a brown plaited headband in her hair, with it straightened and left out. She didn't wear any make-up.

I wore a pair of washed-out jean and a black hoodie. I also had a pair of ugg boots that reached half way to my knee, and I tucked my jeans into them. Macey tied my hair in a messy bun and I refused to wear make-up.

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

It had been half an hour of dinner already, and Cammie and the girls still hadn't turned up. I turned to Grant to see a worried expression on his face and Jonas nervously stabbing at his food with his fork, re-arranging it, more than eating it.

When I was about to leave to try and find them, the double doors of Gallagher's Grand Hall flew open. None other than Macey McHenry led the three other girls towards our table, earning jealous stares from all the Roseville students.

As they neared the table, four boys walked up to them. They looked to be about a year older than us, and were each eyeing the girls.

'Hey, gorgeous.' One of the boys started, speaking to Bex while another addressed Macey.

'Hey, aren't you the Senator's daughter? You're so much hotter in person.'

Two others were saying similar things to Liz and Cammie, and all four girls had disgusted looks on their face.

Ever polite, Cammie tried to excuse themselves. 'Uh, sorry, I was just on my way over the-'

The boy cut her off. 'Over to see that loser?' he asked, motioning to me. My fists clenched even tighter than they already were.

'Actually, he's not a loser. He's my bo-' once again she was cut off, but I'm sure she was going to say _boyfriend_! She was cut off by Jimmy walking up and interrupting the exchange.

'Cammie! I was looking for you everywhere!' everyone stared at them, all the girls jealous of Cammie.

She sent me a pleading look, but slipped off with Jimmy, wherever he was headed. I slowly stood and followed them, knowing Grant would help out Bex, Macey and Liz.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It kind of got worse towards the end, but I wanted a long chapter. (: Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, in my last chapter, I used an idea by an anonymous reviewer, so I'd like to thank them. So, thank you! (:**

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

I followed Jimmy and Cammie into the corridor outside the Grand Hall. I hated seeing her with anyone other than me, but I couldn't do anything just yet.

'Josh, I really enjoyed your concert, but I have to go talk to my boy-' Cammie started awkwardly, before she was, once again, cut off by Jimmy, although this time it was different. He had the nerve to kiss Cammie. To _kiss_ her! To kiss her while I was watching, although he didn't know that.

I clenched my fists and walked forward slowly.

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

Once I got Cammie away from those boys, I led her into a corridor and she started talking, really fast, as though she were nervous. 'Josh, I really enjoyed your concert, but I have to go talk to my boy-'

She looked so cute, wearing a pair of jeans, a hoodie and ugg boots. Her hair was tied up, and she wore no make-up, which made her look more beautiful than with it.

I couldn't let her finish her sentence, I didn't want to know if she had a boyfriend, especially if it were that annoying Zeke guy. So, I cut her off by kissing her.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

Oh. My. Goodness. He did not just do that! Does Josh not realise that I could kill him using the hair tie on my wrist, in thirty-six different ways, or even that Zach had followed us out here, and was currently watching everything we did from the shadows?

Anyway, Josh kissed me. It was short, and I feel bad saying this, but I felt something deep inside. It was like a tiny spark when you're using chemicals in science. Sure, it was nothing like what I felt when Zach kissed me, but it was still _something_.

I pulled away, almost immediately, well, actually, once I had gotten over the shock. I lifted my hand and rubbed my lips, as though trying to figure out if that had actually just happened to me. As I did, I saw a tiny movement from the shadows behind Josh, where Zach had been. I shook my head slightly and the movement stopped.

'Uh, wow.' I stuttered. 'Josh, uh…' I wasn't sure how to tell him that I didn't like him.

'Cammie, will you go out with me?' he asked. He was so sweet and looked so vulnerable, standing there, rubbing his hand through his hair nervously. 'Like, on a date?'

Shoot! What do I say? 'Well, actually, uh, I'd love to.' I couldn't let him down, not when he looked so desperate, almost, but not in a weird way, more like incredibly hopeful.

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

She agreed! Cammie said yes.

There was something about her, something that I think I'm in love with. She's so, real, with me. It's like she doesn't care that I'm a famous singer, but likes me for who I am, and doesn't act like someone she's not. **(If only he knew!)**

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

When Cammie pulled back, and shook her head at me, I forced myself to stop thinking of how satisfying it would be to punch Jimmy in the face, and ruin his, apparently, perfect look.

When Cammie agreed to going on a date with him, though, I just about ran forward again, but I restrained myself, no matter how hard it was.

I hurried away, and to my room, not able to see Cammie with that guy anymore. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall in front of me, not seeing anything, but just thinking.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I can't believe I did that! I saw Zach as he left, going the way to his room. I cringed at the thought of what he must think of me at the moment, but Josh was leading me back into the Grand Hall again.

I followed, reluctantly, and when I sat at my normal table, Josh sat next to me. I was instantly aware of all the stares we were receiving.

**~~~BEX'S POV~~~**

Cammie and Josh came back into the Grand Hall, just after Macey Liz and I managed to get away from the Roseville boys(with a little help from Grant and Jonas), but Zach didn't come back at all. I was a little confused, especially as I saw the looks Josh was giving Cammie, and the obvious (to me, anyway) awkwardness of Cammie toward him. It made me wonder what had happened in the corridor.

Anyway, once dinner was over, Cammie said she didn't feel well, so she politely excused herself and headed back to our room.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I said I felt sick, before saying goodbye to everyone and disappearing to my room. I threw on my pyjamas and lay on my bed, thinking, until I heard the door being opened and looked up to see the one person I wanted to talk to at the moment.

'Zach!'

**I think we can make it to 45 reviews, yea? Sorry, I'm keen for reviews at the moment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was just reading back through this story and noticed that I had forgotten to post a chapter! It is in between chapters three and four. Basically, during the girls' study lesson, they all spend the lesson dancing, because they had nothing else to do. The four boys go and watch them, and they all dance along to some of Josh's songs, they also get to know each other a little better, and it was pretty much a filler chapter. Anyway, I am soooo sorry about that! And I deleted the chapter that I had written for it, so I can't post it. Sorry again!**

**So, I've had a lot of questions about if this will be a Zammie or Jammie. Well, all I can say is, you'll have to wait and see, but don't worry, I pay attention to your reviews and will try to make it so you all enjoy it! (:**

'Cam?' Zach asked nervously. I noticed he didn't smirk or call me Gallagher Girl. It didn't feel right. 'What was that? With Jimmy?'

'I…I don't know.' I felt strange. Like I had butterflies in my stomach, and I just felt like crying. I was confused.

Zach sat on the bed beside mine and crossed his arms. 'So, you're going out with him?' he stared at me, with his eyes wide.

I looked down at the floor. 'I said I'd go on _a_ date with him.'

'But, what about us?' he asked, whispering.

'Us? Well,' I started, before feeling a sudden rush of anger. 'Us? Since when was there an _us_?'

'Well, I thought it was a given. I mean, last time I saw you, when I kissed you, and then how you look at me all the time?' he smirked.

I huffed, crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. 'Well, a girl likes to be asked out, once in a while.'

Zach scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'Fine. Will you be my girlfriend?'

'No.'

'What? Why?' Zach looked shocked and stood up as he complained.

'You didn't sound sincere enough.' I said matter-of-factly.

'Ok then.' He said, before I noticed a glint in his eye as he smirked. He had a plan. He sat down next to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stared into my eyes. 'Cameron Ann Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?'

I nearly burst out laughing at how formal he sounded, but I contained myself. 'Yes!' I squealed, instead, before wrapping my arms around Zach's neck and hugging him.

Zach leant down and kissed my forehead. I felt a tingle where he touched me, and I couldn't help but feel happy.

We sat there, next to each other, with Zach's arm around my shoulder for a few minutes, until we heard loud footsteps, of many people, coming towards our room. Zach sprung up and sat on the bed across from me, instead of next to me.

A moment later, six people barged into the room. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Josh. I groaned inside, but smiled politely at everyone.

**~~~MACEY'S POV~~~**

Once Cammie left, I knew she wasn't feeling sick; she just wanted to get away, so I gave her a few minutes grace.

The rest of us all sat around the table talking for a while, although the whole time, we could all feel the stares and hear the whispers of everyone. When three Roseville girls walked past and loudly proclaimed 'Why is he sitting with them?' 'They're just stuck-up rich kids!' we decided to leave. We all stood up and invited Josh to come with us if he wanted. He agreed and we walked out of the Grand Hall.

Bex led us to the sitting area of the library, but we found a group of Roseville students casually sitting around, talking, and staring at us. Our other options of where to go included secret passageways or our room. The first option was ruled out immediately, because Josh was with us, so we settled on the second.

As the six of us barged into our room, we found Cammie, in her pyjamas, laying on her bed and Zach sitting on Liz's bed, which is next to hers.

'I thought we'd find you here!' Bex said to Zach.

'Uh, hi.' Cammie and Zach said, confused.

We all ignored them and sat in a circle on the ground. Zach and Cammie came over and squeezed in between Macey and Josh. Their legs were touching, and I noticed they linked hands as the leant back with their arm outstretched and supporting their weight behind them.

As we all sat there, talking to each other, Josh glanced over and noticed Cammie and Zach's hands. He breathed in before talking slightly louder than was strictly necessary, glaring at Zach occasionally. 'So, Cammie, are you free for breakfast tomorrow. I was thinking we could go on _our date_ then.'

Everyone except for Josh, Zach and Cammie gasped, not knowing what he was talking about. Neither of then explained, nor acknowledged our reactions.

'Uh, well, umm, about that,' Cammie stuttered and glanced at Zach sending a look that clearly said _help me_. He clenched his fists and began to stand up, when realization dawned in Cammie's eyes.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I sent a look to Zach, hoping he would help me. I didn't want to go back on what I'd said earlier, but I also didn't want to go on a date with Josh. As Zach clenched his fist and began to stand up, I punt my hand on his leg, and forced him back down while mentally yelling 'don't do anything to him!' you see, his eyes were screaming murder.

All this happened in a split second, and I knew I had to reply soon. 'Uh, well, Josh, um,' His eyes were wide and he looked so hopeful, once again. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go on one date with him. I mean, he was leaving tomorrow anyway, so I wouldn't have to see him again. Right? 'Sure.'

I looked down, not wanting to see what would obviously unfold in the next few seconds.

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

Josh smirked triumphantly, and I still couldn't believe Cammie had agreed.

In an effort to restrain myself from killing the guy, I stood up and waled out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I wandered around the halls for what seemed like hours and eventually fell asleep in a secret passageway Cammie had once shown me.

**Sorry it was so long since I last updated but I have been really busy! Review please, and I could use some ideas, too. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

When the boys finally left our room, I collapsed into my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of only one person.

Zach.

I felt terrible for putting him through this. I mean, I've done it twice now! I really didn't like Josh that way, but every time he asked me to go out with him, he would widen his eyes and I found I couldn't say no.

With this on my mind, I fell into a fitful sleep.

_I walked through the halls of the home I knew well. I'd lived there for several years, with my sisters. _

_I wore my school uniform, but as I passed a hallway, it changed into a floor length ball gown, like the ones they had back when Gillian Gallagher was around. It had a corset and below that it flowed out in a wide circle. It was a vintage brown and showed it was expensive, only to be worn by a wealthy woman._

_I continued walking, not caring where I went. As I approached the grand staircase, and began descending gracefully, I saw a figure at the base of the stairs. They slowly turned and looked at me before extending their hand for me to take as I neared them. Their face was blurry, although I knew it was a man from their clothing and build._

_As I took their hand, the face slowly became clearer. I eventually realised that it was Josh._

_Smiling politely, I let him lead me toward the Grand Hall. As we were still approaching the doors, the slowly opened by themselves._

_Walking through, my clothes, and those Josh wore, slowly changed into a floor length halter neck sparkly dress and black tuxedo. The Grand Hall turned out to be a large function room, evidently of a posh hotel. People all around stared at us and congratulated us. On what, I'm not sure._

_We slowly made our way through the room to the doors on the other side. As we were about to pass through them, I glanced to my left and saw Zach. He stared at me with a look of hurt and loss, before turning away and slowly disappearing in the crowds that suddenly appeared through the door._

_Once again, my clothes changed to a pair of white skinny jeans, black stilettos and a short, stylish black trench coat. Josh wore black skinny jeans, and a white hoodie. Still holding hands, we walked into a crowd of people and flashes of cameras blinded me. All I could hear was the chanting of Josh's name and the undecipherable words of news reporters and photographers, yelling above each other._

_We finally made it to a waiting taxi and drove off. Next thing I knew, we were back at Gallagher, standing in the Grand Hall. I wore a plain white dress and black ballet flats and Josh wore grey denim shorts and a white t-shirt. As we stood, staring at each other, I heard windows smash and thuds of people landing on the ground._

_People dressed in black surrounded us and advanced toward me. Josh was quickly knocked to the ground as he moved in front of me to 'protect me,' but I put up a fight. Eventually they had me bound by the hands and feet and made me stand as Zach and Josh both came forward and stood before me. _

_I looked between each of them, knowing it was time to choose between them. Josh. Zach. Josh. Zach. Josh. Zach._

'_Cam. Cam? Cam!' I heard a voice, as if in the distance, but I continued staring between the two people in front of me._

_Zach. Josh. Zach. Josh. Zach. Josh._

_My eyes started blurring and I started shaking as the voice grew louder. 'Cam! Cammie? Cam!'_

I bolted upright and gasped. I looked around at Bex, Macey and Liz's worried faces.

'Cam. Are you ok?' Liz asked quietly.

'It was just a dream.' Bex soothed.

'I'm fine.' I breathed, wiping sweat off my forehead and sitting up properly. 'Thanks.'

Once my friends were convinced I was okay, I headed into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

As I stood, letting the warm water wash over me, I realised what happened in my dream, or should I say nightmare, was true. I did have to choose between Zach and Josh, or I might loose him for good.

I sighed. Somehow I had to let Josh down, and tell him I wasn't interested.

Before I could make it out of our room, however, Macey forced me to sit in a chair and let her 'fix me up.' She chose a new outfit for me to wear, consisting of white skinny jeans, a short black stylish trench coat and black stilettos. Sensing a bit of de ja vu, are we?

I groaned, but changed into it anyway. Macey did my make-up, making my eyes look smoky and straightened my hair before pulling it into a perfectly neat messy ponytail. Some strands were still hanging around my face, and framed it well.

That being done, I set out to find Zach, and/or Josh.

Zach was nowhere to be seen, but I found Josh standing at the base of the grand staircase. When he saw me, he smiled and quickly and awkwardly hugged me.

I had asked my mother for permission to leave the school grounds for the morning, and she agreed, so there I was, heading out the gates of the Gallagher Academy in Josh's car.

He chose a small café on the corner of a street, and he parked near it. As we walked toward it, we stopped at all the little stores and shops. In the pharmacy, Josh bought me a new pair of sunglasses as my old ones had recently snapped.

Eventually, we reached the café and ordered our breakfast. I had a stack of pancakes with cream and maple syrup, and Josh ordered the same, as well as two strawberry thick shakes.

We were talking about everything. How the concert went the night before and the rest of his tour. Eventually, though, we came around to the subject of the competition.

'So, are you and your friends going to make a video?' he asked casually, as he took a sip of his thick shake.

'Well,' I laughed and looked down at the table. 'We actually already have.'

'Really?' he asked surprised.

'Yea, well my friends are kind of obsessed with you.'

As we continued talking, I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. I was shocked to see a face staring at me from the store across the street.

Not very covert, I know, but, being Zach, he knew what he was doing.

I stared back at him for a moment, noticing how good he looked with recently washed hair and his eyes wide.

I looked back at Josh and replied to his question about my friends' obsession, before looking back where Zach was. He was already gone.

I looked around, behind me, and still couldn't see him. I would have to talk to him when I went back to Gallagher.

A few minutes later, Josh stood up to leave. I followed him to the counter of the store where he insisted he pay. I let him, and soon found myself walking around the local park beside him.

We stopped beside a tree and admired the nature around us.

I was looking around when I realised Josh was leaning close and closer to me.

I tried sending a mental message telling him to stop but he obviously didn't get it. _Not again_, I thought.

But alas, he did, for the second time, kiss me.

**~~~JOSH'S POV~~~**

This had been the perfect morning. Cammie looked beautiful, although I knew Macey had been at her, choosing her outfit and doing make-up and hair for her.

We had breakfast at a little café, and then we walked around the local park a few times before stopping next to a tree. Cammie was glancing around, and I found myself leaning in slowly.

The next thing I knew, I was kissing Cammie. Again. She was shocked, and put her hand against my chest.

Before she could react properly, though, I heard a shout from behind me. I pulled back and looked over my shoulder.

'It is! It's Josh Abrams!' a teenage girl called to her friends who were standing a few metres behind her.

I groaned internally, but smiled at them. They started running towards me, and before I knew it, there was a small crowd around me, holding paper, napkins or tissues out for me to sign.

Cammie pushed her way out of the crowd and sat beneath another nearby tree, watching the commotion.

I hurriedly signed the autographs and posed for photos, before excusing myself and going over to her.

I apologised quickly before pulling her to her feet and heading back towards my car.

We climbed in and I drove us back to the Gallagher Academy. Once we had walked inside, Cammie thanked me for the morning and quickly disappeared. I'm not sure where she went, and I'm a bit disappointed that she ran off so quickly, but soon my manager was upon me, explaining that we really had to leave or we'd be late for my next show.

And so, I was forced to leave without saying goodbye.

**A/N So that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! And please do review **_**with**_** constructive criticism, if possible, if not just tell me your favourite line, or part. Thankyou! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

Zach. I had to find him and explain, well, everything.

I searched the halls of Gallagher for a few minutes until I decided to check the passageways. Eventually, I reached the one I had shown Zach a few months ago. It was our special spot. I don't think anyone else knows of it.

That's where I found him, sitting against a wall, staring absently in front of himself.

I sat next to him and crossed my legs. 'Hey, Zach.'

'Cam.' He nodded, not looking at me.

'I saw you today, looking at me from the store.'

He didn't respond.

'Look, Zach, I'm really sorry. I just find it hard to say no. It's okay, though, because Josh has left now for the rest of his tour, so I can be with you now.' I brightened up at the end of saying this, and Zach at least looked at me.

'You kissed him. Again.' He said, a little sad.

'Well, actually, he kissed me. And I pushed him away.' I corrected. 'By the way, thanks for telling those girls Josh was in the park. You're a life saver!'

You see, Zach had stayed around, and pointed Josh out to the girls who then mobbed him and gave me a good excuse not to have to kiss him anymore.

He smirked. 'Anytime.' At least he was slightly happier now. 'so what did you and Jimmy talk about for so long?'

'Well, mainly him. His concert, his tour, his competition.' I laughed. 'It was actually kind of boring.' I admitted, and Zach smirked again.

We spent a little longer sitting there side by side, just talking.

'So is it official now?' Zach asked during a moment of silence.

'Hmm?' I asked.

'That we're dating. Can we tell people now?'

'Well, yea, but don't you want to keep it a secret for a little longer? It'd be funny!'

He agreed, so he walked out the normal exit of the passageway, and I left via a different passageway.

I went back to my dorm and was immediately bombarded with questions by my roommates.

'Where'd you go?'

'Did he kiss you again?'

'What happened to your hair?'

'Are you and Josh official?'

'What does Zach think?'

I recoiled from the shock of it all, but then replied in order of the questions. 'To a café in town, and the park. Well, yea, kind of. Secret passageways? No!'

I lingered for a moment longer, thinking about what Zach thought, before whispering. 'I don't know.'

I was then forced to explain the whole day in detail. I left out seeing Zach in the shop and the passageway, but told the rest with more or less truth.

After a chorus of 'awwwws' and a 'that's so cute,' I was finally left to myself.

Liz was playing around on her laptop, Macey was filing her nails and reading a magazine (big surprise there), and Bex was laying on her bed with her iPod on.

I had a quick shower and changed into a pair of black shorts, which had white stitching, and a cream hoodie. I sat on my bed and pulled out my C&A homework on how to greet people formally in different countries.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard a slight gasp escape Liz's mouth and she turned and looked at me, wide eyed. 'Uh, Cammie?'

'Mmmmm?'

'Come here for a second?' she sounded worried.

I jumped off my bed and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at her laptop.

My face dropped and I let out an audible groan.

Macey and Bex came over as well. They both gasped as well.

There, filling the whole screen was a shot of Josh and I walking through the park and another one of Josh and I under the tree, kissing.

I glanced up at the URL bar and saw that it was from a celebrity gossip site. Liz stood up and I took her place on the chair. I scrolled down and saw a short article about the pictures.

_**New girl for Abrams?**_

_Teen singing sensation, Josh Abrams, was sighted earlier today at a park in the small town of Roseville, where he performed at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women last night._

_He was sighted at the park with a teenaged girl, believed to be a student at either Gallagher Academy or Roseville High School._

_We have tried contacting Abrams about the topic, with no success. His agent answered every time, explaining that the famous singer was currently travelling to his next stop on his tour._

_So, all we know for now is that Josh Abrams may have a new girlfriend!_

_Check for more Josh Abrams updates in the near future._

_These exclusive pictures were sent to by an anonymous reader, along with today's date, the time and place they were taken._

Looking at the picture, I groaned again. I jumped up and ran out of the room. I went to the closest secret passageway and hid in it. I leant with my back against the wall, before sliding down in a sitting position. I hugged my knees to my chest, and just sat there, not moving, not thinking.

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

I walked to Cammie's room and knocked on the door, hoping she would answer.

Bex pulled open the door and I asked for Cammie.

'Uh, well, good luck finding her!' she called, before closing the door in my face.

I wondered what gave her that attitude, but I walked off to find Cammie. As I was walking down the hall, I heard a few laughs and angry, and frustrated yells from one of the dorm rooms. I stopped in front of their door and listened through it.

'I told you! Didn't I tell you! I knew something was up with Cammie and Josh!' I heard a voice yell. It sounded like Tina Walters, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Someone yelled back an angry response, but it was kind of muffled through the doors.

Oh well, it seems the Cammie and Josh thing had gotten around.

I searched for Cammie for what felt like hours. I went through every secret passage I knew of, and practically every room in the mansion, to no avail.

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I jumped at the sound of someone's footsteps in the passage.

**A/N Once again, thank you so much for my reviews! And please do so again, tell me your favourite bit of my story so far, or what I can improve on, or whatever, please! (:**  
><strong>And Happy New Year! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~CAMMIE'S POV~~~**

I shrunk into the wall, trying to avoid whoever was in the passageway. I hugged my knees tighter and held my breath willing them to go away and leave me there alone. The steps sounded like heels, something I knew only two people would wear in the mansion on a Saturday afternoon.

Macey, or my mother. I didn't know who I would prefer to see at the moment.

I sat there for a moment longer, in the dark, cold passageway and the footsteps echoed around me, getting much closer, before they stopped beside me. I kept staring ahead until the person sat down beside me and put their arm around my shoulder.

'Hey kiddo.' My mother said, in a voice that sounded neither sympathetic, nor angry. It just sounded neutral.

I glanced up and gave a tight smile. 'Mum.' I acknowledged.

She sat down next to me and simply slid her arm around my shoulders and hugged me as I shook and let the tears fall.

'Cam, I know what happened today. It was bad luck that those pictures were taken and, well, you already know what happened.' She soothed me, although she wasn't doing such a good job. You see, my mother has three modes. Spy. Headmistress. Mother. Right now, I could tell she wasn't clicked into mother mode. Something else was on her mind, evidently. 'I'm so sorry, honey.' She whispered into my hair.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I lifted my head. I cleared my throat and my voice cracking slightly, I said, 'It's okay, mum. I mean, they don't know who I am, so its okay. Right?' I looked up into her eyes and saw something that really shouldn't have been there.

'Cammie, they do know who you are.' She said as bluntly as that, removing her arms from my shoulders and standing up.

'What?' I whispered.

'They know who you are. The paparazzi know.' My mother walked off and I listened to her retreating footsteps, as they faded off. I then heard a small creaking sound, as a tiny amount of light seeped into the passageway, and a thud as the opening shut behind my mother.

'How? How do they know who I am?' I wondered aloud, whispering to myself.

**~~~ZACH'S POV~~~**

I was still wandering the halls when I heard the faintest creaking from behind me. I spun around and Headmistress Morgan had suddenly appeared there. She glanced at me, gave me a tight, forced smile and disappeared down the hall.

I walked to where she had been and looked around. There was nothing to suggest a passageway, so I knelt down and slid my hands over the skirting board, finding a slight bump in it that was nearly impossible to see. I pressed down and saw the wall in front of me open a tiny bit, just enough for a person to walk through.

Not hesitating, I slipped inside the walls of the academy. I flipped a switch that was by my right shoulder and the opening slid closed again.

Walking forward, my eyes adjusted to the blackness, allowing me to see a dark shape against the wall a few metres in front of me.

Somehow I knew it was Cammie and that she was staring at me. I could feel her eyes bore into me, before they seemed to soften and then look away. I sat down next to her and slid my hand into hers.

I knew she was upset. I heard her sniffle a little and she lay her head on my shoulder.

'Gallagher girl. What's wrong?' I asked, sincerely.

She sat up straight again and I immediately missed her head on my shoulder. She pushed her hair out of her face and started a story. 'Well, you see those girls who found Josh and I took pictures of us while he kissed me.' She stopped. I already knew that. I'd been there at the time, after all. But there seemed to be more to it than just that.

'And?' I probed, willing her to go on.

'They're on the internet. There's an article about it and already hundreds of comments.' She lay her head on my shoulder once more and I slipped my arms around her shoulder, holding her close. 'And apparently the paparazzi know who I am, too.'

I stiffened. That got to me. I knew Cammie hadn't enjoyed playing girlfriends to Josh Abrams, but I knew it was just another of her covers, so I let it go. But I did have a problem with people all over the country, the world even, knowing who she was and knowing that she was 'girlfriend' to one of the most famous teenagers in America.

**~~~Rachel Morgan's POV~~~**

I know I hadn't been particularly motherly or sympathetic with Cammie, but I had other things on my mind.

Someone had seen the pictures on the internet and knew about Cammie, so sent in her name to and told them she went to Gallagher. Now everyone knew exactly who she was. I assumed it was one of the students at Roseville High. They had met Cammie just a few days before, and could have put two and two together to know who she was.

That wasn't all though, paparazzi were already appearing at the gates of the academy, begging to meet and interview Cammie.

We'd done pretty well shielding our school from the paparazzi since Macey arrived, but I wasn't sure how we'd go having the senators daughter AND the alleged girlfriend to one of the top singers of today in one school.

I pushed open the double doors of the Academy's front entrance and made my way down the stairs, slowly walking toward the gates, where three news vans and countless photographers and presenters stood waiting expectantly.

As I approached them, I took a deep breath and switched into headmistress mode.

**A/N Review please!**

**And thank you to those who have reviewed previous chapters, I love your advice and opinions! (:**


End file.
